Muffin Night
by redmonkey0
Summary: Sure, she was only thirteen, but Muffin Night was almost as sacred as going to the synagogue, another thing ruined because of him!   Rated T for some language!
1. Muffin Night

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! If I did, Puckleberry would have happened a LONG time ago.**

A five year old Rachel Berry carefully pulls her famous vanilla muffins from her toy oven and sets them on the carpet of her room. A curious hand belonging to one Noah Puckerman sneaks his way to the tray, only to be smacked away.

"Noah,"Rachel whined, " you promised me that you would wait. Remember last time when you burned your tongue?"

"C'mon Rachel, please?"

"No."

"Avast, ye mateys! Is that muffins I smell?" A young Finn Hudson asks, while jumping onto Rachel's bed.

"Yes, but they're hot!" Rachel puffs as she blows her hair from her face.

"But you will have to duel me for this treasured booty, Buttface!" Noah yells as he swings his sword through the air.

"Challenge accepted, Snotnose!" Finn exclaims as he grabs a makeshift sword, a beach barbie doll, and points it at his opponent.

"Finn!" Rachel squeals. "That's new! Do you want muffins or not?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips.

Without another word, both boys scramble to the tray, grabbing at the warm muffins.

"Your muffins are really good Rach!" Finn grins as he stuffs two into his mouth. Rachel beams at the compliment, nodding her head in approval.

"Of course they are!"

* * *

><p>A three year older Rachel Berry places the tray of muffins, this time made with the real oven, onto the kitchen table.<p>

"I would like to welcome the newest member of our club, Quinn Fabray!" she smiles as she looks at the blonde girl.

"Yeah, you're really welcome."

"Really, really welcome." Both boys grin as they pick at their muffins and stare at the new girl. Rachel sits on her stool, covered in pink paint and glitter, and observes the boys and their uneaten, and cold, muffins. A new girl is good, she thinks to herself. Good.

"Thanks. Moving here has been really fun!" The girl says, giving Rachel her dazzling white smile. Rachel frowns as she still observes the still uneaten muffins. She takes a bite of her own and sighs.

"Yeah, moving must be great."

"Really, really great." The boys smile once again. Rachel takes in a deep breath. A new girl is good.

Good.

* * *

><p>"But I just baked my vanilla muffins!" A thirteen year old Rachel exclaims while standing at her front door.<p>

"Yeah, but this party is meant to be really great! It's just one day!" Noah says, nudging Finn's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Noah sighs and looks at Rachel guiltily.

"Come on, guys! The party starts soon, and Santana doesn't like latecomers!" Quinn Fabray yells from her sister's car.

"But you haven't missed a muffin night for years!" Rachel complains, holding the tray dejectedly.

"Please Rach, just one night!" Noah pleads, while grabbing Finn's shirt, making him stay in his place.

Rachel looks over at Quinn, tapping at the side of the car, and sighs. A new girl was meant to be good.

"Whatever." Rachel murmurs, grabbing at the side of the muffin tray, her knuckles turning white.

"Thanks Rach!" Finn says excitedly and runs down her driveway. Noah looks at her for a second, and looks back at the car.

"Are you coming or not, Puck?" Quinn yells.

Rachel furrows her brow. "Puck?" She whispers confusedly. Noah looks at Rachel once again before walking down the driveway. And when he does, Rachel has a nagging in her stomach saying that it would be the last time he would.

* * *

><p>Four years later, Rachel Berry sits on her stool, eating her vanilla muffin, alone. She picks at the remaining glitter and smiles to herself, remembering when she insisted on putting glitter on her club chairs. The boys were all up for it. Quinn Fabray thought it was lame. She looks out her window at sighs. The distant sight of Quinn's house is right out that window in the kitchen, always portraying the sight of Noah Puckerman, or <em>Puck<em>, Rachel thinks bitterly, leaving the house with a different girl every time.

When did it all go wrong?

Rachel sniffs and listens to the faint thumping of music coming from the party that she was not invited to. She can still feel the ice cold sting of the red dye #4 slushie on her cheeks, and the sink of her heart when she realised that the slushie had come from Noah.

"It's Puck." She mumbles to herself and laughs. Then she cries. And cries.

A new girl was meant to be good.

**Hi! This is my first fic, please review, constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot or an actual story, and I know its really short but this idea has been in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out! **

**Anyway, please review, and thanks in advance! xoxo**


	2. Impending Doom

**A/N - Nope, don't own Glee. Yet.**

Puck sat up with a start, wincing at the bright light pouring through his window. He fell back onto his bed and sighed. Summer had ended, and school had began. Putting on the first shirt he saw, Puck made his way downstairs and collapsed onto the chair at the dining table next to his sister.

"Noah, you are _finally_ up! It's only twenty minutes until your first day of school!" Puck's Mother said while setting his breakfast on the table.

"Don't remind me Ma." Puck groaned as he lazily munched on his bacon.

"Seriously Noah, you should really try to be more enthusiastic about school, like me! It's my first year of middle school!" Abigail announced happily.

"Oh, my babies are growing up! Soon Noah will be out of the house!" Puck's Mom said while kissing his cheek.

"Don't be _too_ sure about that Mom." Abigail said. Puck playfully shoved her and stood up, putting his backpack on.

"I gotta go, Ma." He said, kissing her cheek and heading towards the door.

"Okay Noah, be home early!" She yelled out while Puck got into his truck. Puck mentally checked that into the far corner of his head while he backed out of the driveway. Soon, he was going to be at school, which meant one thing besides girls and football.

Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel waltzed into glee and sat on her chair, starting to flip through the pages of the sheet music she was going to suggest that Mr. Shuester looks at. Obviously the original songs were not working out enough for nationals, and she clearly had to step up her game. She glanced around, noticing she was the first one there. Even Brad hadn't arrived.<p>

"Watcha got there?" Puck asked, making Rachel nearly jump out of her seat. She noticed that he was leaning down to her, looking at the papers on her lap. Rachel gulped.

"Nothing of your business. Merely some music I was going to recommend we try for sectionals." She said quickly, her eyes going back to her pink binder.

"But that's like ages away." Puck said, still leaning in closer to Rachel.

"Since when were you so involved in what I can and cannot do?" Rachel snapped, slamming her binder shut.

"Geez, just asking, don't get your panties in a bunch." Puck said, retreating with his arms in the air. Rachel puffed irritably and looked forward, tapping her shoe impatiently. Puck sighed and ran his hand through his mohawk. He saw Quinn and Santana march into the choir room, glaring at Rachel. Puck noticed how Rachel stiffened at the sight of the blonde girl, and he looked over at the two girls whispering to themselves.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Santana folded her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Mind your own business, Lopez." Puck replied loudly while sitting on his seat at the back of the room. Their spat two weeks ago about when the appropriate time for booty calls was still in the air, because apparently it was inappropriate if Puck's Mom had his Nana over for the weekend.

Slowly the rest of the glee club members had filed in, and Mr. Shue stood at the front of the classroom.

"Alright New Directions! Who's ready for the third year of glee?" The glee kids whooped with excitement. "I thought we could get our glee ball rolling with, drum roll please!" The teacher said while all the kids drummed on their seats. " Another annual duet competition!" He announced.

The room filled with cheers as everyone started picking out their partners.

"Don't start yet! I have also decided that I would pick out the duo's for this competition, I really want this one to be filled with raw emotions, and just feelings." He said as he presented a fedora hat.

"Everyone knows how this works, pick a name from the hat and let the duets begin! Finn, you're up first." Mr. Shuester called as Finn stumbled towards the hat. He drew a name.

"Tina." He shrugged, smiling at the girl.

A few more couples had passed, and Puck grew more and more weary about the fact it was very possible he could be paired up with someone he definitely did not want to be paired up with.

"Okay Rachel, you're up next!" Mr. Shue announced. Rachel flounced up to the hat, and Puck prayed to dear God as she rifled around before pulling a name out of the hat. Her eyes widened as she slowly choked out,

"Noah."

Puck froze, glancing up at the girl who held the paper in her hands like it was a piece of Jacob ben Israel's underwear.

"Mr. Shuester, I would be eternally grateful if you would allow me to choose another name from the hat?" Rachel squeaked out before looking at the teacher as if her life was in his hands.

"Sorry Rachel, but that's how the competition works." Mr. Shue shrugged, oblivious to what had just happened.

"But Mr. Shue," Puck started to argue.

"I'm sorry Puck, can't bend the rules for anybody." He said sternly. Puck sunk back into his seat, glancing at Rachel, who clung to her chair for dear life.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood with her hand on her hips, chewing her lip.<p>

This was not going to work.

After three periods of avoiding Noah like the plague, Rachel manned up and approached him, declaring they would discuss song choices after school in the choir room, not leaving him with any time to answer. She told herself that she had to act professional and strictly business, unlike the last time they were forced into a duet. If Rachel Berry was going to reach the top of the stardom ladder, she had to set her feelings aside and win this competition.

But now it seemed like this duet was the worst idea ever, in the history of duets. How was she going to work well with the man who broke her heart? Sure, she was only thirteen, but Muffin Night was almost as sacred as going to the synagogue, another thing ruined because of _him._

Rachel sat in the choir room, glancing at the clock. She had gotten out of class early, insisting she had a fever, and sat in her chair for the past twenty five minutes. She had no idea why.

Rachel suddenly heard the bell ring, and felt her blood go ice cold.

This was definitely _not_ going to work.

* * *

><p>Puck slowly walked down the halls, after actually spending half an hour in class. The teacher was as shocked as he was, but Puck knew Rachel didn't take Social Studies with him, so he decided to see what the class was actually about. But now, he knew he couldn't run from her little grasp. Puck saw the determination in her brown eyes when she told him, not asked, that they were going to something something in the choir room after school. Puck was sure it wasn't going to be a good thing.<p>

Well, 90% sure.

Still, he tried to walk as slowly as he could, knowing his impending doom was lurking inside that glee room.

He approached the doorway of the choir room, and, setting himself to full on badass Puck, he leaned against the doorframe and nodded, "Sup, Berry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Thanks in advance for reading! Is it good? bad? please tell me! So i have decided that its set after the end of season 2, except Finchel and Luck never happened, i think you know why. :D Anyway please please please review, it is the oxygen to my lungs, the pollen to my bee.. honey? thing? <strong>

**Thankyouu!**


	3. Becoming Puck

**A/N - STILL don't own Glee!**

_Noah looks at her for a second, and looks back at the car._

_"Are you coming or not, Puck?" Quinn yells._

Puck sees Rachel's face of confusion at the new nickname, and he doesn't like it. He then sees Quinn's face. She's so different from Rachel, he thinks to himself.

Puck realised that this was his last chance.

He could still never get over the time when he and Rachel walked into their first day at eighth grade, and how everyone laughed at Rachel's clothes. It was then Puck realised that _Noah_ wouldn't stand a chance in this school, that he had to become someone else. Puck.

Before he knows it, Puck is walking down the driveway, and taking one last look at Rachel's house, he slides into Quinn's sister's car.

"Seriously, Puck. What took you so long?" Quinn angrily questions from the front of the car.

"Nothing. I just forgot how to walk for a second." Puck quickly answers, staring out the window.

"Dude, happens to me _all_ the time!" Finn grins, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. Puck rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. It was about time you ditched Miss Plaid Socks and Rainbows." Quinn muttered.

Puck could feel the anger boiling up inside his stomach, but held his tongue. He had to remember what school was like. How he had to be.

"Yeah, I don't know why I spent all my time with her." Puck said, a little too loudly. He noticed Finn look more confused then usual. Puck had already told him what was about to happen, and the first thing he said was,

"But I really like Rachel."

Finn looked so sad at the time, that Puck almost turned right around and cleaned the red slushie from Rachel's now soaking wet shirt.

Puck knew he was going to regret doing that for the rest of his life. He slowly remembered what had happened, not knowing that his action would start a whole new tradition of bullying and tormenting Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel walked up to him, grinning wildly.<em>

_"Noah! Isn't this school great? I can't wait for the rest of our time here! It will be so much fun, right?" Rachel beamed._

_"Rach," He started to say._

_But Puck noticed the rest of the guys he got to know at the school, and then noticed the red slushie in his hand. And before he knew what he was doing, he tossed the contents of the cup at her._

_At Rachel._

_Suddenly, laughter erupted from around the cafeteria, and all the guys were nodding at him with approval. Puck looked at Rachel, who stood there stunned, before her eyes started to well up and she darted to the bathroom. Before Puck could go after her, Karofsky had pulled him down to the lunch table._

_The cool lunch table._

_And it was then Puck realised he had made the decision of Rachel or popularity._

_And there was no going back._

* * *

><p>After Puck secretly arrived at Rachel's house, saying it was an accident, Rachel insisted she was alright.<p>

Puck knew she wasn't.

But after today, Puck didn't know if Rachel would ever talk to him again.

"Come on, Puck! Hurry up!" Quinn yelled from the door of Santana's house. Puck got out of the car, and suddenly didn't want to go to the party anymore. He wanted to be eating vanilla muffins with Rachel on his stool in the Berry's kitchen. But it was not about what Puck wanted, it was about what Puck needed. He took a deep breath, and walked into the house. He was surrounded by dancing, and music, and bright lights, and it was too much to take in. He saw Santana in the corner, making out with some random guy. Puck felt sick. All he wanted was to go home.

"Hey." Some random girl said quietly. Puck took a while to realise she was talking to him.

"Oh. Hi." Puck said, not really caring about her right now.

"I really like your hair." She said. The hair that Karofsky and Azimio had shaved off, leaving a strip in the middle, calling it a mohawk. He could tell Rachel thought it was the most stupid thing in the world.

_Damn, why do I keep thinking about her?_

The girl Puck completely forgot about bit her lip. Puck remembered when Rachel would do that. Except she used to do it when she was freaking out, or anxious. It was adorable on her.

_Shut up._

But _this_ girl was doing it because she was, was what exactly? "So, is your name as badass as your 'hawk?" The girl questioned. Then, all that Puck saw was Rachel's face of disappointment, and so he envisioned that Rachel on the face of the random girl at Santana's party.

And that was all he had to do to become Puck.

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry about this chapter, i know its kinda, well, bad. It was SO hard to write! But I guess it will be worth it if you review? Pretty please?**

**Oh and in the slight chance you didn't realise, this is set right when Puck leaves Rachel to go to Santana's party, like in chap 1. :P**

**I'm not so sure if I'm gonna do more flashbacky chapters, tell me what you think!**

**In a review!**

**You dont HAVE to... Just reading it is awesome anyway!**

**What do you think should happen next? **

**Any cool song ideas for the duet?**

**Tell me, because I have no idea! :D**

**(edit)**

**Oh, and thankyou thankyou to everyone who added this to their story alert list and reviewed! I was shocked that people are actually reading this, and thankyou x100 for reading and adding this to your alert list!**

**Thanks SuzQQ, tomfeltonlover1991, and the anonymous people who reviewed! :)**

**(edit again!)**

**Oh again, I was also going to say that I was going to try make later chapters longer, I know how annoying it can get when the chapter is tiny and there is not much to read, so yeah!**

**Sorry for all the edits, IM JUST SUPER EXCITED!**


	4. Unascertained

**A/N - I don't own glee! As was the same last week!**

Rachel rolled her eyes, still in the chair she had been glued to for the past half hour.

"Hello Noah." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"It's Puck." He said automatically. Rachel didn't bother with an answer, instead choosing to bite her lip again. Puck couldn't help but stare.

He cleared his throat. "So, I'm pretty sure you asked me to come here to rehearse for the duet?"

"That is correct." Rachel quickly answered. Awkwardness filled the room, along with silence, and Rachel soon felt like launching herself out the window.

"So," Puck started. "What song should we do?"

Rachel quickly perked up and grinned.

"I have a few songs which I think would be acceptable for this competition, some of which I presume you will not deem fit, but I think they will suit your vocal abilities rather well." She said while pulling out her pink binder.

Puck tried not to laugh at Rachel's sudden change in mood, and sat on the chair next to her.

"I have sorted the songs into various categories," Rachel explained, flipping to a section in her binder. "First, Broadway."

"No way we are doing any freaking showtunes." Puck argued, flipping to the next section. "Dance?"

"Yes. Although it will require a tad more physical work, it would surely pay off, seeing as you and I are not the worst dancers in Glee."

Rachel remembered the difficulty she had preparing duets with Finn while they were together, and it had been the most horrible experience she had in her musical life. Finn could not do so much as a twirl to save his life, and Rachel, admittedly being the perfectionist she is, could not deal with Mr. Nocoordinationwhatsoever.

"I dunno, dancing would take ages to learn." Puck complained. Rachel sighed as she flipped to the final section, not bothering to even try and convince him otherwise.

"What the hell is unascertained?" Puck said, his forehead scrunched up with confusion.

Rachel smiled inwardly at the cute habit Puck had since he was five. Rachel recalled the moment when she had decided to make mousse ten years ago, and when she told Noah, he had made the same face, asking why she would want to cook a giant canadian mammal.

Rachel cleared her head. Focus. "Um, it means unknown. As in, a song that many have not heard before. They are usually very effective, as the audience would predictably not have heard the original, therefore there is no competition vocally." She hastily explained, shuffling in her seat.

Puck noticed her obvious discomfort, it wasn't a thing she was good at hiding.

"I could be down with that. Sounds like we could fucking wipe the competition." Puck said.

"Language Noah." Rachel automatically said, while putting her binder underneath her arm. She paused, and pretended she didn't say anything.

"I know Rach, I'm not five anymore." Puck said, quickly realising he should have kept quiet.

Rachel shot up, giving Puck a nod, and scurried out of the room. Puck ran his hand through his mohawk. This was going to be fu- freaking difficult.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled into the driveway, and slowly got out of his truck, still thinking about the way Rachel stiffened at the mention of Puck not being young anymore, it confused him-"<p>

"Noah! Where on earth were you? It's been an hour since school ended!" Hannah screamed, running towards him.

"Chill ma, I was just with Rac-" Puck bit his tongue. If his Mom found out he was doing a duet with Rachel, she would start preparing the wedding band.

"With who? Please tell me you weren't with that ape Karofsky you call a friend." asked, pulling him to the house.

"No Ma."

"Was it that Latino girl?"

"No Ma."

"Then who was it?"

"Nobody Ma!" Puck snapped, making his Mother jump. Puck exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry Ma, it's been a long day."

Hannah looked at him, as if examining him. Puck shifted his feet. He got so anxious when she did that. It was as if she was unwrapping him, trying to get to the spot that Puck had hidden at the very core of his brain. Puck didn't like it at all.

"Alright Noah. Go to your room and get some rest." She said, walking back into the house. Puck shook his head and climbed into his bedroom.

"Where were you Noah?" Puck almost screamed at the sudden sight of Abigail sitting on his desk chair.

"Nowhere, Blofeld." Puck said, collapsing onto his bed.

"Riight." Abigail said sarcastically. Puck rolled his eyes and made sure the door was shut.

"I need your help. Promise not to tell anyone. This is confidential stuff."

"Got it."

"And don't ask any questions, alright?"

"Sure. But why-"

"No questions, okay?" Puck interrupted.

Abigail sighed loudly and nodded.

"Okay. I have this friend who is having some girl troubles." Puck said, sitting on the floor.

Abigail raised her eyebrow skeptically. "And what might this friend's name be?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that she used to be his best friend, but now they're kinda not talking."

"Mm. And why is that?" She asked, overly interested.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, he has to do a… Project with her, and its kinda weird, 'cause my friend feels like, all awkward around her. But it's still a nice awkward. It's kind of hard to explain." Puck slowly said.

He didn't know why he was trying to fool Abigail. When she was two, he tried to steal her cookie she got for eating her vegetables, when she was going potty. She promptly came back to his room, kicked his ass, and took her cookie which was hidden underneath his mattress.

"Ah. This awkward feeling you, I mean your friend, is having is called Amor."

"What now?"

"Seriously? You've been taking Spanish for like years! Love, you idiot."

Puck froze. His sister was crazy.

"What? Love? With crazy Berry?" Oops.

"Aha! So it's true!" Abigail cheered triumphantly, rising from her chair.

"Wha- No. I- No. You get out of my room!" Puck said, pulling her out.

"You can't deny the truth! You can't deny-"

Puck slammed the door shut and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Wasn't his younger sister meant to be dumber than him?"

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed, picking at her vegan pasta with her fork.<p>

"Don't you like your dinner, star?" Her jewish-looking father, Hiram, asked.

"Of course I do, dad! It's brilliant!" She said, stuffing her mouth with pasta.

"Are you telling the truth? I wasn't sure about adding the mushrooms, if you dislike them, you can tell me." Leroy asked.

"Daddy, I promise, it's great!" Rachel said, her mouth full of food.

Leroy smiled, happy that his slaving over the stove had payed off.

"Star, you know you can tell us if anything's wrong." Hiram pressed.

Rachel looked at her dads. Honestly, she had no idea what was wrong. Was it her and Noah's rendezvous? It couldn't be.

"I'm absolutely fine daddies. Just tired from glee club."

"But it was your first day of school." Leroy stated.

Rachel felt her cheeks burning. "May I be excused daddies?"

"Of course." They said at the same time.

Rachel sat up, and ran up to her room. She grabbed her bedazzled phone, and hesitated before pressing three on her speed dial.

"Hello _cherie!_"A sing song voice remarked.

"Kurt? Can you come over?"

**Hello Hello! Sorry for the delay, where I live, its four days till grade 9 so i've been super busy! yippee.**

**Yes, Kurt is arriving, one of my absolute fave characters! Ooh, and a bad word! :O**

**Oh, and I borrowed the names of Rachel's dads from a fic I read, if you're reading this, author, than sorry I stole the idea! I'm so annoyed Glee hasn't shown her dads yet. I mean it's the freaking 3rd season! (cant wait till the 20th!)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming! More reviews means more chapters!**

**Thankss! :DD**


	5. Beauty and Barbara

**A/N - Guess what? I don't own Glee.**

Rachel paced the floor of her bedroom, wondering why exactly she had called Kurt over. She also was wondering why she was feeling so, frustrated with everything. She could not think straight, and every thought seemed to wander over to Noah.

Rachel had no idea why she was so drawn to the badass bully who broke her heart all those years ago. He was her complete opposite. He was rude, slack, lazy, and Rachel shuddered at the thought of his personal hygiene. But he also was funny, cute, understanding, and even though many would disagree, he was smart. Street smart.

Rachel smiled at the memory of how every Friday, Finn and Noah would come over, Rachel would bake her muffins, and they would come up with the most random games any child could come up with. Their favourite game was where they would dress up as pirates and go on adventures, slaying skeletons and giant boogers. But soon, Rachel's thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Knock knock!" Kurt yelled from behind the door.

"Come in!" Rachel said. She couldn't help but smile every time Kurt came over, it was just impossible.

Kurt emerged, holding two giant makeup bags, and his iPod.

"I heard your 'I'm having boy troubles and probably look horrendous' voice, so I came rushing over like the best friend I am, _cherie_." Kurt announced, sitting on her bed and looking at her up and down. "And it seems as though I came just in time. I also brought Barbara!"

* * *

><p>Puck lay on the couch, half watching reruns of Lost. He seriously didn't get that show, even though Abigail and his Mom loved it. He chewed his cheetos and sighed. Why was he so depressed? His relationship with Rachel had ended long ago, so why did he still feel so guilty around her? Abigail could not have been right, could she? Love? What was that foreign word? And how the hell could Puck have fallen into its trap? Noah could have.<p>

Puck glanced at his phone. He fought the urge to call her. That was the worst idea ever. Still, he _could_ straighten things out. Puck slowly picked up his phone and went to his contacts. He scrolled down until he reached the name, Rachel.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed along to the music playing from his iPod as he carefully painted Rachel's nails.<p>

"You know, it's been an hour and you still haven't told me what was wrong." He said, not looking up from the brush in his hand.

Rachel sighed and looked up. "I thought this was just going to be Beauty and Barbara night." She complained. Kurt dropped Rachel's hand and glared at her.

"Honey, you can't sound all weak and helpless on the phone and not expect for me to be curious as to why you're being all mopey." He said as he pushed pause on the dock remote.

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Is it something to do with Finn?" Kurt questioned.

"No! No. You know I am over him, and besides, I actually do not have a clue as to why I am feeling this way." Rachel sighed, flopping down on her bed.

"Well, _cherie_, You know you can tell me anything. Don't you?" Kurt said getting up from Rachel's bed and crossing his arms.

Rachel sighed and wondered if she should tell Kurt. She certainly couldn't tell her dads, or Mercedes, being the gossip queen she is, Kurt seemed like her only option.

"Hello, earth to Rachel! I'm still here you know." Kurt said, clicking his fingers. Rachel closed her eyes.

"Look, I honestly do not understand why I'm feeling like this. It's probably because..."

"Because of what, honey?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"Well, Mr. Shuester decided we would start the new year with another duet competition," Rachel explained.

"Kind of old, don't you think?" Kurt said. Rachel glared at him and Kurt motioned for her to continue.

"And, I got paired up with, well, Noah." Rachel said, putting her head in her hands. Kurt looked as if a lightbulb went off.

"Oh." Kurt stretched out. "Now I see. I can tell you like him." He said, grabbing the nail filer.

Rachel looked shocked. "What? No! What on earth are you talking about? Noah? Puckerman?" Rachel shouted.

"Oh please," Kurt scoffed. "even I can see the 'hump me' eyes you give each other. It's honestly frustrating." Rachel was about to argue back when her phone started ringing, jolting them both out of their argument. Rachel gave Kurt a death glare before answering her phone.

"Rachel Berry! May I ask who's speaking?" Rachel asked automatically.

"Berry, it's Puck." Kurt squealed and Rachel went pale.

"Y-yes Noah? How may I help you?" She stammered.

"Um, I was thinking that since we don't have Glee tomorrow, we could practice our duet at your place. My Mom said we have to vacate the house, were being, uh, fumigated or some shit." Puck lied.

"Well, my dad's _are_ going to a business thing, so I guess at four?" She asked.

"Sure, it's a date. I mean, a practice. Thing. Okay bye." Puck cut off before he could screw up any more.

Rachel held her phone in her hands, staring at it, before looking at Kurt hopelessly. Kurt smiled.

"Ah, what fools these mortals be." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Rachel rummaged through her closet, searching desperately for something to wear. She couldn't find anything decent for this afternoon. She didn't know why she <em>was<em> choosing something to wear at five o'clock in the morning. She had climbed onto the elliptical and worked out for three minutes before realising she had no idea on what outfit to put on. Why was she so freaked out? It was just a duet practice with some guy.

_Not any guy, Noah!_

Rachel shook that thought out of her head before pulling out a pair of her skinny jeans and nodded, before tossing them onto her bed. She searched through her clothing rack, scanning for a shirt. She pulled out her baby blue sweater with a picture of a yellow ducky on it and threw it to the floor. She then continued flicking each hanger. Her gaze stopped on a thin yellow v-neck tee, one she was given for christmas and never wore, and she took it off the hanger. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Puck was stepping out of the shower when he realised he had just stepped out of the shower. He furrowed his brow and scratched his head. <em>Did<em> he just take a shower, or was he hallucinating? Puck wrapped his towel around him and looked around the floor for a shirt. Puck then looked at his dresser and figured he might as well give clean clothes a shot if he just showered anyway. He shrugged and pulled out his jeans and clean underwear. He put them on before opening his top drawer. He saw the red polo Abigail had given him and he pulled it out before smiling to himself. He remembered her saying, 'In case of any clothing emergency and you actually want to look decent for once, wear this. Please.' Puck put it on and went downstairs.

"Oh. My. God." His sister gasped before running towards him and staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You smell good! Almost, nice! What did you do?" She asked, looking at him with wonder.

"I freaking showered."

"Soap?"

"I think." Abigail squealed and shouted,

"Beware! The end is nigh!" Before laughing and hugging her brother. "This has something to do with our talk yesterday, doesn't it?" She asked, smirking.

"Pfft. No. Why the hell would you think that?" Puck asked as he sat down and ate his cereal.

"'Cause you are clean and well groomed, and miraculously right after your proclamation of love?" She answered.

"Whoa. Back up. There was no proclamation involved." He said, his mouth overflowing with milk.

"Ahah. Okay, okay. I'll stop with the questions, big brother. But promise me you make me the flower girl!" She sighed before running off to her room.

Puck tried to grab her, but he was too slow. He shook his head, and walked towards his truck.

This was going to be a long week.

**Hello everyone! How are you? I'm not fine. School in three days! *using old voice* "Where did the time go?" **

**Now, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and tomfeltonlover1991, Carebear7114, IsisLes5, and SummersRose3!**

**I was checking my email, and I would once again like to thank all the story alert and favorites me and my story has been getting, but PEOPLE? can you review too? pleeeeeeease? **

**Please.**

**Oh and next chapter will be rachel and puck's duet practice! Its gonna be funn!**

**And please review! ;D**


	6. Sean

**A/N - Do I own Glee? No, I don't.**

Rachel shut her locker and adjusted her textbooks in her hands. She looked around, and for once, forgot what class she had. Wait, what? Rachel never, _ever_, forgot anything. Ever. Spinning around, she shoved into someone and her books spilled all over the floor. Sighing, she bent down and before she could pick them up, someone's hands did it for her.

Rachel lifted her head suddenly to yell at whoever was about to steal her books when she realised they were about to give them to her. Rachel felt her cheeks go red as she stood and took them from his hands.

"Th-Thanks." Was all she could mutter before consciously running her fingers through her hair, as if it had suddenly became tangled up.

"No problem! I'm Sean, by the way." A _very _attractive ice-hockey team member grinned. Rachel had seen him a couple of times in the halls and in a class or two, but had not paid attention to him.

"Rachel." The brunette said, picking at a thread on her jeans. Sean smiled, and Rachel practically melted. His disheveled brown hair looked as if it was done to look neatly messy, if that made any sense, and his green eyes were so, _so_ green.

"Hey, it's American History next right?" Sean questioned, looking up from the floor. Rachel threw her head back.

"Why Yes! Of course! I unusually could not recall what class I had, thank goodness!" She exclaimed. Sean smiled.

"Well then I guess you owe me a favour." He laughed. Rachel felt herself going red again, and giggled. "Do you wanna go to class?" Sean asked hesitantly, and all Rachel could do was nod vigorously.

* * *

><p>Puck shut his locker and leaned against it. He couldn't stop thinking about what his sister had said yesterday. He hadn't even admitted to liking her,<em> love<em> wasn't even in the question. Puck sighed, turned around and then froze. What he saw made _no_ sense.

Rachel Berry was blushing. At a guy. And the guy actually looked _into _her. Berry.

Why was Puck's timing so crappy?

He narrowed his eyes at Sean Green, the captain of the freaking _hockey_ team. What the hell was happening?

Puck had noticed Sean before. Oh, he had noticed him alright. Freaking perfection.

The dude was basically a chick. He showered, he had 'manners', he even did extra credit. He was the dream guy for a girl like Berry. Puck had seen him getting on the honor roll like every year. He was popular, even though he was on the freaking debate team. How the hell was that even possible? Puck was knocked violently out of his daze as someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Dude! Have aliens probed your brain or are you always this freaking trippy?" Sam yelled, clearly frustrated. Puck looked back to where Rachel and Sean had been, and realised they were gone. The blonde waved his hand in front of Puck's face and clapped his hands.

"C'mon! If you're gonna ditch, then go now man!" Sam said, nodding his head towards the nurse's office. Puck saw the halls starting to empty, and caught a glimpse of Sean's stupid hockey uniform and looked back at Sam.

"Hey, uh, I think i'm gonna go to class instead." Puck said, not bothering for a reply, and instead walked towards the classroom he had seen Mr. Perfection walk into.

He was gonna find out what the hell was happening, and that was definite.

* * *

><p>Puck glared at the front of the class, where Rachel seemed to be hanging on to every one of Greens' words. Puck slowly shook his head, and grabbed his pencil. He gripped it as hard as he could, pretending it was Sean. He didn't even know why he was feeling this way. Since when did he care about what Rachel did? He should be flirting with another girl, instead of focusing on Rachel. Why did he feel so, jealous? Was it jealousy? It certainly felt like it. But if it was, how could that make any sense? To be jealous, he would have to-<p>

No.

He squinted and tried to keep his jaw from dropping as he saw Green's hand inch over to Rachel's. No. This was _not _meant to happen. Puck gripped his pencil harder as he surveyed Sean and his stupid freaking hand within a hair's distance of Rachel's. Puck whispered no every second his hand got closer to her's. And when it actually touched it, Puck heard a snap. Literally.

Puck looked down to see his pencil in two pieces, and his fingers red. He groaned. That was his only pencil. He saw a hand reach for it and point it at Rachel.

"You got it bad." Puck saw Santana smirking, shaking her head. "I always thought it would happen, but now that I've actually witnessed it, I think I should go and repent!" She laughed. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Satan." Puck remarked. Santana scoffed.

"Please. Even your sister could have noticed it." She said. Puck looked down. "No! Seriously, Puck, your sister is amazing." She laughed again and looked over at Rachel and Sean, their hands now clearly touching.

"I don't blame Berry, though. He is de-lish." She licked her lips, smiling deviously. Puck sighed and let his face hit the table. Santana chuckled and pouted.

"Naw, he's succumbed. Sorry honey, it had to happen!" She smiled. She then patted him on the head and turned back to Brittany.

"Did Puck's cat smoke _his_ essay too?" She asked innocently. Puck choked back a sob as he finally came to the realisation,

Noah Puckerman was in love.

**So, so, so sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter! Dont consider this a chapter, just a, um, thing thats really short. And sorry for saying that next chap was gonna be the rehearsal, but I had to do this part first! Um, IM IN GRADE 9! whoo. Not nice...**

**Aaanywho, thanks to all the reviews and story alerts! Keep 'em coming, and ill keep the chaps coming, and longer! You have NO idea how happy I get when I receive a review!**

**thanks to,**

**tomfeltonlover199, SuzQQ, Kimberlii, pie108 (i know, and im SO grateful you reviewed :D) and all the anonymous people out there!**

**5 DAYSSSS! Can anyone else wait for Damian (sigh) and Sam, and Lindsay and Alex's (hmph.) episodes? I CANT!**

**kbye.**


	7. Pep Talk

**A/N - Hahahaha. No. Don't own Glee.**

Rachel stood from her chair and grabbed her binder before heading out of class. She needed to run home and prepare for the duet practice. Rachel suddenly felt extremely anxious. It was a completely different kind of anxious that she felt before performing. It wasn't the goosebump raising, breath quickening anxious she had felt before. It was an unfamiliar anxious. One that made her heart skip a beat, and made her legs feel like jelly. And honestly, it felt amazing.

Rachel felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Sean's green eyes staring into hers.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Rachel muttered. Sean shifted his feet.

"So, um, do you wanna, like, go for a movie or something?" He asked slowly. Rachel bit her lip.

"I would love to Sean, however, I am occupied for the day. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked. Sean grinned.

"Sure. We can go after school." Rachel nodded, and Sean gave her a wave before exiting the class. Rachel smiled and started to make her way towards the door. She almost forgot why she needed to go home again, but she was reminded by the buzzing of her phone.

_hey. practice at 4, rite?_

Rachel nodded, as if Puck could see it, and replied.

_Of course, Noah! And be sure to bring your guitar!_

* * *

><p>Puck pulled into the Berry's driveway and jumped out of his truck. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and took a deep breath. He felt so weird. Now that he had realised his feelings for Rachel, he had no idea what to do with them. Should he tell her? Or should he just pretend that nothing happened? How was he supposed to do that?<p>

Stupid freaking Sean and his stupid perfection.

Puck shook his head and told himself to man up. He was Noah Puckerman! Baddass, not scared of anything, especially a girl. He had to use his awesomeness and use it now.

Puck pushed the doorbell and suddenly all his pep went down the drain as Rachel opened the door with an apron on and flour on her cheek.

"Oh, hello Noah!" She grinned. Puck smiled hesitantly, and felt like a three-year-old.

"H-hey Rach." He answered, standing at the door awkwardly. Rachel beckoned for him to come in and Puck sat on the couch, when a ding rang through the room. Rachel brightened at the sound and ran to the kitchen. Puck furrowed his brow and wondered what the hell was happening.

"I made muffins!" She announced, emerging with a tray in her hands, filled with the amazing vanilla treats. Puck smirked and reached for one, and felt his hand smacked.

"Noah, you would think that you would have learned by now!" Rachel chastised, setting the tray on the dining table. Puck felt like this was all to familiar. He sat on the table and reached for one after they had cooled.

"Awesome, I haven't had once since-" He cut himself off before he could even mention _it._ Rachel looked down and fiddled with her apron. The two hadn't talked about Muffin Night since they were thirteen. It had felt like a lifetime ago. Puck bit into the muffin and closed his eyes. He had forgotten how great the muffins were. They took him back to when they were kids, playing pirates and fighting the giant evil boogers. Rachel cleared her throat. Puck opened his eyes and saw the brunette sitting on her chair.

"The muffins are really good Rach." He said quietly. Rachel nodded and once again, silence filled the room. Puck suddenly felt really, _really _bad. All those years ago, every time he would compliment her muffins, Rachel would beam and comment about how they always were. He wanted that to happen instead of her just looking sad.

All of a sudden, Rachel's phone started vibrating, and Puck thanked God that _something_ had happened. Rachel picked up the phone and blushed. Puck looked confused, and grabbed Rachel's phone, only to wish he didn't. It was a text from _him. _

_Hey, how about we just skip the movie and go for dinner?_

Puck felt anger boil up inside him and looked up and Rachel.

"Your'e going out with him?" He questioned. Rachel's face went from shyness to confused, and then straight to full on animosity.

"And what does it matter to you?" She yelled.

"You could have told me! You shouldn't be talking to this guy!" He retorted. Rachel's face went red with anger.

"Why, because actually asked me out? And why should I tell you? Your'e not one of my fathers!" She screamed. In another circumstance, Puck would have been turned on by her fists and fury.

"Well, you still should have told me first! I mean, we're duet partners!" Rachel crossed her arms and scoffed at his admittedly stupid excuse, in reality Puck had absolutely no reason to be angry. To Rachel. But Puck knew that he was definitely feeling jealousy. He felt like going right up to that stupid hockey captain and knocking his teeth out.

"You know, I think you should leave, Puck." Rachel bitterly said. Puck felt like he had been punched in the stomach. She never called him Puck. Ever.

Puck huffed and tried to look angry as he grabbed his guitar, another muffin, and stalked out of the Berry residence. He immediately wanted to go back and apologise to Rachel, then say he loved her and live happily ever after. He knew he couldn't though. Rachel was probably freaking peeved at him for doing whatever he did. Puck honestly couldn't even remember what he said. All he remembered was picturing the douche's head as a football, and Puck kicking it as hard as he could.

Love sucked.

* * *

><p>As soon as Puck closed the door, Rachel sat on the floor and felt her eyes well up with tears. What had just happened? Rachel thought that the practice was going to be exactly the same as a Muffin Night, them eating muffins and deciding possible songs they could sing. But instead it had been a complete disaster. How could Rachel think that she could whip up a batch of her muffins and everything would be alright? As if all those years of them avoiding each other never happened? Rachel smacked herself on the head and saw her phone vibrate once again. She ignored it and decided to go up to her room, put on Funny Girl, and cry.<p>

The perfect remedy for _more_ heartbreak.

* * *

><p>Puck collapsed on his bed and covered his face with his hands. What had he just done? Had he just ruined any chance of Rachel ever forgiving him? Probably. If he was Rachel he would kick his ass. Puck heard a knock on his door and grunted into his pillow.<p>

"Ah, screwed up all our chances, have we?" A very obnoxious girly sound emanated from Abigail. Puck grunted again and felt like locking the door, shutting the windows, and being one of those weird guys who stays in their house all day yelling for people to shut the hell up.

Abigail clucked her tongue and sat on his bed.

"S'okay, big brother. Your'e not completely hopeless." She said, and Puck could tell his sister had a smug smile on her face. He still refused to look at Abigail, and instead chose to grab his pillow and cover his head with it, so the world couldn't see his shame.

"Naw, I'll let you lie here, wallowing in sadness for a couple more hours. Then, you are going to be attending 'How to win Rachel Berry's heart, even though you completely screwed up 101'!" She announced, before strutting out of his room.

And as much as Puck hated to admit it, he really needed to attend that class.

**Hello my readers!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'd like to say a GINORMOUS thanks to CSIGetteBlue, SassyBR, baydj, tomfeltonlover1991, twilight2892, SuzQQ, and WhatsAPuckleberry for all your reviews!**

**Although, I think ill need more! ;)**

**Oh, and I know the beginning of this chapter seems kinda choppy, was hard to write!**

**Um, nothing else to say, so um, Luke, I am your father.**

**byeee! ^_^**


	8. Acceptance

**A/N - I don't own Glee. Still don't. STILL don't. STILL-**

Rachel stood outside by her door and looked into Sean's eyes. What was she supposed to do? How would she realise that this date was really worth going crazy at a certain boy she didn't even want to name in her thoughts? Sean shuffled his feet, and Rachel made a decision. She leaned forward and kissed him.

That should certainly clear things up.

Sean opened his eyes and smiled. "Um, I shall see you on Monday, t-thank you for a perfect night." She murmured, opening her door. The boy nodded and walked back to his mercedes. Rachel smiled. Sean had a _real_ car. Not that piece of junk _he _drove around. Rachel shook her head and walked into her house. She really needed to stop thinking of the barbarian Rachel thought she could reconcile with. Her plans obviously did not work out, as they hadn't talked since their argument. It wasn't surprising, really. A girl like Rachel and a boy like Noah. It didn't make _any _sense. Rachel wanted, no, needed a guy like Sean. She needed a guy who could keep up with Rachel, a guy who had plans, who knew what his life should turn out like. Stability. That's what Rachel wanted.

_But what about what Rachel needed?_

* * *

><p>Abigail Puckerman pulled out her pointer and directed it towards a large picture of Rachel Berry.<p>

"Rachel Berry, Amazing, Beautiful, Smart." She said. The young girl then flipped the paper over to a seventh grade picture of Puck_. _He groaned from his seat on Abigail's bed. That was meant to be burned forever.

"Noah Puckerman. Gross, Crude, and Dumb as a post." She continued, wrinkling up her nose. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I understand, can we _please_ move on?" He complained. Abigail put her hands on her hips, and huffed.

"Well do you want me to help you or not, big brother?" She asked. Puck knew it was a rhetorical question but felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yeah, but you don't need to remind me of how out of my league she is!" He replied. Abigail suddenly grinned ecstatically.

"And there's step number one," She said, flipping the page again. "Acceptance." She said proudly. Puck stared at the giant purple word surrounded by stars and hearts and smiley faces.

"Go on." He said, trying as hard as he could to focus on the word. Abigail smiled and slapped her pointer onto the page.

"The first thing the victim of love has to do in your circumstance is three things. Accept his love," She started, flipping to another page with three bullet points. "Accept the fact that the target is _way _out of the victim's league, and accept the fact that he would have _no _chance in hell that said target would become the victim if it wasn't for the victim's glorious sibling!" She said, flipping to a page, that had a picture of herself, surrounded by _more_ hearts.

Puck rolled his eyes again and slouched.

"Well, I've already accepted that I'm in love with Rachel, and I'll now accept that Rachel is out of my league, but there is no way that I'm accepting the last one, cause It's not freaking true." Puck stated.

Abigail smirked deviously and dissembled her presentation.

"Well then I guess you don't need my help since you are _so _great at getting sophisticated girls like Rachel." She concluded, picking up the stand that was holding up the paper pad. Puck gaped as Abigail happily skipped out of her room, only to pop her head back in. "Oh, and you'll have to vacate the premises in ten minutes. Jessica and Kaitlin are coming over, and frankly, I don't want them to see you." She said, slamming the door.

Puck groaned again and stood up. He was gonna show her. He could stay as freaking long as he wanted.

He was Puck, dammit.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down and opened her book. She knew she wasn't going to read it, but she wanted something to cover her actual mulling.<p>

It turned out that the kiss didn't really _have _anything. Whatever anything was. It had no spark, no electricity, no several duplicates of the couple floating away and dancing together, like in _How to Succeed_! It had no feeling. It was merely two lips touching for a couple of seconds, period. But why?

Why hadn't anything worked out how it should?

The couple were perfect on paper. Both amazing at, well, everything. Rachel quickly remembered how perfect her and Jessie seemed, and how did that turn out? Terrible.

That kiss was the only thing that Rachel had left to prove to herself that she wasn't being fooled, that Sean was real. Rachel wanted to prove that there must be some guy somewhere, waiting for her, that would make Rachel feel special. Rachel had a feeling, that this guy was so, _so_ close, just under her nose, just out of reach, but who? Who was this man?

And why couldn't Rachel wake up and finally see him?

Rachel jumped, startled, as the door flung open. Her dad stood there, face red, and panting.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She asked confusedly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, young lady, is that your daddy and I were worried sick, running about the house trying to find you! What's wrong is that you could not tell us that you were sitting here, in the dark, with your book, in the laundry room!" Rachel felt her eyes widen as she looked at her surroundings. She indeed, was sitting in the corner of her laundry room.

"I'm sorry daddy! I think I'm just a little tired from this evening." She lied. Rachel saw her daddy run into the room, with his baseball bat.

"Star! Why on earth are you sitting next to the dryer?" He asked, clearly shaken. Rachel stood up slowly and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry dad, daddy, I just, am tired from my date with Sean." Her dad nodded.

"Well sweetie, just go up to your room then, and I'll bring you some roast pumpkin, okay?" He said slowly, as if she would pounce on him if he startled her.

"Alright dad." She said, her head still down, as she quickly made her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Puck frowned and threw his controller across the room. He had just managed to get himself killed. Again. He heard Artie's laughing voice from the headphones around his neck, and frustratedly pushed the power button on the T.V in his room. He really couldn't be bothered to try again, even if it meant a whole week of Puck being the champion noob.<p>

All Puck could think about was how to get Rachel to send stupid Sean out the door and realise that she was deeply, madly, in love with Puck. How the hell could he do that without 'accepting' his lowliness compared to his little freaking sister. Puck had always lost to her, but the only thing he hadn't lost yet was his dignity. And Puck was not letting that go without a fight.

If Sean hadn't come into this, Puck and Rachel would probably be making out right now.

All Puck wanted was to bash the stupid douche's face in. But that would _not _help his position with Rachel. He was probably one wrong comment away from a restraining order. And Rach had already filed one against that Jewfro kid.

Now all Puck could think about was, how hard is it to drop a grenade down someone's pants?

* * *

><p><strong>H-hi. Um, well, this is aaawkward.<strong>

**Ahem. Let me start by saying:**

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRY! :( **

**Pweeeeez forgive meee? I know im likeeee reeeealy late cuz usually im like posting on the same day and stuff like that but yeah but im like really hyper on candy right now (wildberry and peach nerds) and also lol im like drowning in homework and assignments and water so yeaaaah.**

**Im sorrrrrrrrry! :& - thats a confused slash sorry slash drowning in homework and books and water facee. just incase you r dumb.**

**Anyway, sorry! Ill post quickly and ontimely if you review! Ive been getting a LOAD of emails about spam and horoscopes and facebook,**

**but on the point, ive been getting emails about YOU! And it says ur**** faveing my story and adding me and this story to your alerts (3) but youre not reviewing! and if you review then people will be like, 'oh, this person has alot of reviews and their story sounds freaking amazing so imma read it!' **

**SO REVIEW PLZZZZ!**

**aaand a big happy hug and kiss and packet of cookies for Bonesluver, IsisLes5, CSIGetteBlue, SuzQQ, MaNdYcOoKiE, and twilight2892, **

**(P.S, for _twilight 2892_, RESPONDING AS DARTH VADER, "lawl :3" AND RESPONDING AS THE EMPEROR, "not if i kill you first! :S) **

**and as i said, sorrrrryyyyy!**

**and i know which song im gonna pick for the duettt! (its a secret!) (its the only thing that ive planned throughout this ENTIRE story!)**

** P.S: Muffin Night is taking a short hiatus due to the fact I'm going to Australia for my sister's pregnancy :P She has three kids, so bear with me! :) **


End file.
